Caro Sirius
by MaeveDeep
Summary: "As palavras têm um tom amargo quando saem sobre o papel. Você com certeza poderá senti-lo, e também apreciar a minha memória e toda a minha mágoa e rancor. Eu sei que você os sentirá. Eles, afinal, são para você." Não é Blackcest.


**Caro Sirius**

As palavras têm um tom amargo quando saem sobre o papel. Você com certeza poderá senti-lo, e também apreciar a minha memória e toda a minha mágoa e rancor. Eu sei que você os sentirá. Eles, afinal, são para você.

[...]

Naquela noite de agosto, deitado em minha cama, eu encarava o teto. Meus olhos sem dúvida pareceriam fixos e dementes ao estarem tão focados no nada, mas por outro lado minha mente trabalhava com afinco, revivendo as horas anteriores.

Minha carta de Hogwarts enfim chegara, semanas antes. Estava na sala de estar, lá embaixo, onde horas antes papai e mamãe tinham demonstrado todo o seu orgulho por mim, seu filho mais novo e melhor, que embarcaria no Expresso rumo à Hogwarts no dia seguinte. Eu não sei se você se lembra, Sirius, mas eu passei todo o tempo olhando para você. Mesmo com onze anos, sabia que cada palavra e cada elogio deles era, na verdade, dirigido a você, como se pudessem machucá-lo ou envergonhá-lo de alguma forma.

Mas é claro que não podiam. Mesmo agora, com você tão longe de mim trabalhando por aquela maldita Ordem, sei que nada que alguém diga para você poderá desconcertá-lo. Você sempre foi assim, inabalável, e eu me lembro bem do seu pequeno sorriso de desprezo para mim enquanto ouvia papai e mamãe dizendo o quão eu seria um _perfeito_ Black ao entrar na _Sonserina_ e me relacionar com _puro-sangues._

Não os culpo por toda aquela pressão. Afinal, desde que você voltara de Hogwarts – como se não bastasse voltar com a gravata rubro-dourada –, brigara com papai e se tornara extremamente rude com mamãe. Mal ia às nossas reuniões de família e respondia as visitas de forma mal educada. Me lembro dos suspiros sádicos e ao mesmo tempo doloridos de mamãe – ela maldizia seu comportamento e jurava que você tinha sido contaminado por toda a escória que a Grifinória, a maldita Grifinória continha.

Comigo, você não mudara nenhum pouco. Ainda conversávamos e brincávamos juntos, e você sempre tinha histórias divertidas para contar sobre Hogwarts e os seus – malditos, mamãe diria – amigos.

Espero que você se lembre dessa noite, quando eu saí do meu quarto e fui até o seu. Pela primeira vez, desde que voltara para casa, sua porta estava destrancada. Talvez você estivesse realmente me esperando, eu não saberia dizer. Entrei e te encontrei sentado em sua cama, olhando para o teto como eu mesmo estivera fazendo. Você sorriu.

-Nervoso?

Assenti, me aproximando e me sentando ao seu lado.

-Não precisa – você disse, e eu podia ver a alegria em sua voz. – Você vai adorar Hogwarts. Eu nunca me diverti tanto desde que fui para lá. Tem tantos lugares escondidos, e pessoas para pregar peças. Uma gata irritante e um jardim enorme. Você vai ocupar o dormitório do primeiro ano, que eu usei ano passado. No parapeito da janela eu escrevi meu nome – você riu de novo. – O primeiro Black na Grifinória. Escreva o seu embaixo, eu deixei um espaço.

-Mas e se eu não for para Grifinória?

Veja bem, eu não realmente me importava. Não ligava para os trouxas, ou os mestiços. Que vivessem ou morressem, tanto fazia, tanto importava os gritos da minha mãe ou não. Eles eram inferiores, como insetos (não era o que diziam lá em casa?), e eu nunca me importei com insetos. Eu queria apenas me divertir como você se divertia.

Você riu de forma desdenhosa.

-Você não é como o resto dessa família podre, Regulus. Você não é mal. Você é... como eu.

Era tudo o que eu queria ser. Quando éramos crianças, você era meu herói. Corajoso, confiante com seu ar de rebelde e com um sorriso fácil, respostas rápidas sempre na ponta da língua. Tudo o que eu queria era não te desapontar, e de alguma forma eu já estava me justificando, pedindo desculpas...

-Mas _e se eu for_, Sirius? E se o sangue for mais forte que eu? E se eu for como eles?

Você bagunçou meu cabelo, com tranqüilidade.

-Você não é como eles, Regulus. Sei que vai para Grifinória, como eu. Eu vou te mostrar todo o castelo, para você não se perder. E também algumas passagens que eu já descobri. E tem um ótimo feitiço para calar a boca daquela gata irritante que eu te falei. Eu também vou dar um jeito para ver a sua primeira aula de vôo. Não poderá entrar pro time agora, mas ano que vem o John vai sair, então você estará dentro – e você estava com aquele sorriso de pura felicidade, aquele que raramente saía dentro da casa dos Black, e o que eu podia fazer além de sorrir de volta?

-É. Vai ser legal, Sirius.

[...]

Na noite seguinte, porém, eu não escrevi meu nome no maldito parapeito. Me levantei do banquinho e entreguei o chapéu para a professora McGonnagall, o chapéu que pouco antes havia anunciado 'Sonserina'. Me virei para a mesa da Grifinória, procurando por você, Sirius, procurando por qualquer tipo de apoio, mas eu te encontrei apenas olhando de forma pensativa para mim. Com um certo alívio, percebi que não tinha desapontamento em seu rosto. Mas eu desejei que houvesse, momentos depois, quando percebi que você me olhava como se eu de repente houvesse me tornado desinteressante, como um aluno qualquer. E eu não queria ser assim para você, quando você era para mim a pessoa mais interessante do mundo.

Os dias seguintes não foram diferentes. Nos esbarramos várias vezes pelos corredores. Eu tentei falar com você, não tentei? Mas você me tratava como se eu fosse a prima Bella, ou a mamãe – como se eu fizesse parte dos 'Black' que você tanto odiava.

Depois de algum tempo, eu entendi em silêncio que sim, eu era realmente parte dos Black que você tanto odiava, e ainda odeia. Severus Snape me mostrou a escola, e Lucius me protegeu dos garotos mais velhos. Prima Bella me ensinou vários feitiços para lançar em Madame Nora – muitos deles perversos, e eu sabia que não era nenhum daqueles que você usava –, e eu rapidamente fui aceito pelos outros Sonserinos, encontrando ali tudo o que você tinha me negado cruelmente depois de tantas promessas.

[...]

A primeira vez em que nos falamos foi em casa, nas férias de verão. Como sei que não vou ter tempo para me arrepender, vou ser sincero. É claro que eu senti sua falta. Como não poderia? Passamos toda a infância agarrados um ao outro, um fato que agora, tenho certeza, atormenta você. Na verdade, posso te imaginar revirando-se na cama enquanto se pergunta como você pôde, por tanto tempo, se dar bem com _um maldito Black sonserino filho da puta?_ Oh, o seu vocabulário deve continuar o mesmo de antes, ou é o que eu suponho.

Em todo caso, foi você quem veio falar comigo. Encontrou a porta trancada e me fez sair da cama para abri-la.

-Você não costumava trancar a porta do seu quarto.

-Você também não.

Você me olhou por alguns segundos, e eu também demorei alguns te olhando abertamente após tanto tempo.

-Posso entrar?

-Você não pedia permissão antes.

-Você não era um Sonserino filho da puta antes. (Vê? Mesmo que o seu vocabulário tenha melhorado com o passar do tempo, vai ser sempre assim que vou me lembrar de você).

Fechei a porta atrás de você, e é claro que estava irritado.

-E o que é que um honrado, nobre e corajoso Grifinório – cuspi as palavras com desprezo, da melhor maneira que havia aprendido com nosso pai. – veio fazer aqui?

-Eu não sei – você me respondeu, tranquilamente, adentrando meu quarto sem a menor cerimônia se sentando na minha cama. – Nada especial. Só achei que... – e você suspirou. Negue o quanto quiser, Sirius, e eu sei que você vai fazê-lo, mas também sei que você estava a ponto de me perguntar se eu também sentira sua falta. Somos irmãos, mesmo contra a sua vontade, e eu te conheço. – Como é a Sonserina?

Não me sentei ou relaxei como você, me mantive em pé com os braços cruzados, com toda a pose Black que meus doze anos permitiam.

-Um covil de cobras – disse, soando levemente irônico.

Você riu.

-Oh, exatamente como eu tinha imaginado. Como vai a Bella, Lucius? Há tempos não falo com eles.

-Da última vez que estiveram aqui você ligou o maldito gramofone do papai em um daqueles seus discos de rock trouxa – eu disse, em voz de reprovação. – E bem alto. É claro que eles não iriam querer falar com você depois disso. – Franzi o cenho. – Mas por que quer saber? Nunca gostou deles antes.

-E não gosto. Só queria saber se estão cuidando do precioso único herdeiro dos Black direito.

-Bem melhor do que você.

Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram.

-Eu sei que você é um Black melhor do que eu, não que para mim isso seja motivo de orgulho.

-Eu quis dizer que eles estão cuidando de mim melhor do que você.

E o seu rosto ficou completamente sério, e eu entendi que, enfim, havia tocado em algo delicado (se é que para você houvesse algum assunto delicado). Isso de certa forma me satisfez, era bom te ver como uma pessoa vulnerável como todas as outras.

-Você foi para a Sonserina, Regulus. É, o sangue foi mais forte que você. O que quer que eu faça? A gente se deu bem quando éramos... porra, quando éramos crianças – você desabafou, do auge dos seus treze anos. – Eu vi você rindo quando Lucius e Rabastan contaram da tortura contra aqueles trouxas semana passada, da mesma forma que você me viu andando com nascidos trouxas e mestiços pela escola. Nós não somos... não somos tão parecidos assim.

Naquele momento, Sirius, era como se cada pedacinho de mim estivesse parando de funcionar. Eu fiquei estático, minha mente em branco enquanto te encarava. Você se lembra desse dia? Ah, é provável que não. Mas eu fiquei chateado, Sirius. E você nem percebeu, quando passou do meu lado para sair dali.

[...]

Naquela noite, eu tomei a decisão mais importante da minha vida. Mais tarde eu tomaria outra – talvez, aos olhos de muitos, muito mais importante –, mas para mim essa foi a pior. Porque foi importante, dolorosa e marcante ao mesmo tempo. Porque fez eu me sentir como se fosse uma pessoa muito mais velha, mais do que um pequeno garoto de doze anos.

Foi quando eu percebi, novamente encarando o meu teto, que de alguma forma você não gostava mais de mim. Que eu havia me tornado, enfim, tudo o que você não queria que eu me tornasse, mesmo que eu não quisesse.

E agora eu preciso falar, Sirius, mesmo porque eu sei que não terei tempo de me arrepender realmente de nada: _não foi minha culpa_. Desde que eu tinha consciência do que eu queria – e eu sempre quis coisas com muita frequência –, agradar a você era uma das minhas prioridades. Eu dizia a mamãe que você não era um filho tão ruim. Pedia para Monstro parar de resmungar contra você. Ouvia suas histórias e brincava das brincadeiras que você queria.

Porque, no meio de todas aquelas pessoas sérias, imponentes e arrogantes que freqüentavam a casa dos Black, você era como uma criança, mesmo sendo mais velha do que eu. Sobre isso, permita-me confessar, eu era muito mais maduro que você. Eu conseguia entender que, nascendo um Black, você deveria ser forte e orgulhoso, e desprezar aqueles que simplesmente estivessem abaixo de você. Simples assim.

E eu não sabia como você não conseguia entender isso – papai e mamãe explicavam tão bem, todo o tempo! –, mas você falava com muita lucidez e inocência sobre os nascidos trouxas, os mestiços e o quanto ser um Black não significava nada, que eu achava que, talvez, você pudesse estar um pouquinho certo.

Mas é claro que você não estava. Você me abandonou, Sirius, assim que eu provei ser um Black – e foi quando eu vi que, sim, ser um Black _significava muita coisa para você._

Se você fora capaz de me deixar de lado depois de tanto tempo, por que não eu? Eu, afinal, não precisava de um irmão mais velho arrogante e metido à rebelde para me guiar. Eu tinha um sobrenome, ideais e sangue puro.

E foi quando _eu_ te abandonei. Eu só espero que você nunca se esqueça que foi você quem o fez primeiro. Talvez as coisas tivessem sido diferentes se você não o tivesse feito. (E, como o Black sádico que sou, espero que isso te persiga até o dia da sua morte).

[...]

Anos mais tarde, eu estava guardando meus novos livros no malão, e antecipando o quanto teria de estudar para os NOMs para atingir o padrão Black de inteligência, quando você entrou no meu quarto.

Por algum motivo a porta não estava trancada, e eu mal notei quando você o fez. Ao ouvir a porta abrir e então fechar, pensei que talvez fosse Monstro, ou nossos pais. Talvez você não tenha percebido o susto que eu levei ao ouvir sua voz.

-Regulus?

Eu me virei, e agora preciso confessar outra coisa, Sirius. Por mais que você não quisesse, por mais que, na verdade, essa idéia te atormentasse, você nunca deixaria inteiramente de ser um Black. Nosso sobrenome estava praticamente escrito em você, nos seus olhos azuis e nos traços do seu rosto. Mesmo com dezesseis anos, você era um pequeno aristocrata, ainda que cruzasse os braços ou agisse com displicência.

E era como você estava agora, me encarando de uma forma casual, enquanto eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa te consumindo por dentro.

-O que você quer?

-Eu estou indo embora – você respondeu, curta e diretamente. – Não agüento mais essa casa nem nossos pais, nem... – você suspirou. – Nem nenhum de vocês, puro-sangues idiotas. – Eu senti que você estava se dirigindo aos Malfoy, os Rosier, enfim, todas as famílias puristas às que a nossa estava entrelaçada. E também, claro, a todos os Black. E eu me incluía nisso.

-Então, saia daqui – eu disse, dando de ombros, como se aquilo realmente não importasse.

E, ora, Sirius, é claro que importava. Você podia detestar nosso sobrenome, detestar a todos nós, mas você ainda estava em casa. Entreouvia reuniões de família e ouvia os comentários e as idéias dos nossos pais e de nossos amigos. Perdão, amigos meus e de nossos pais, nunca seus.

Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que já esperava por isso. Parte de mim, mesmo sabendo que você era um traidor de sangue insolente, sentia certa saudade do modo como você bagunçava meu cabelo ou sorria para mim. Parecia que fora há muito tempo, e eu ainda esperava que um dia você acordasse e se voltasse para nossa família. Se não para nossos pais, pelo menos para mim.

Mas você estava indo embora, e era isso que tentava me explicar.

-Eu _preciso _ir embora, Regulus, não está... não está dando mais. Meu lugar não é aqui, nesse covil de serpentes – e você disse isso com um sorriso leve, seguramente se lembrando de anos atrás. Isso só me irritou mais, porque você dizia aquilo como se eu tivesse escolhido ter de ser o Black a honrar o nosso nome, como se eu tivesse escolhido ter ido para a Sonserina ou simplesmente ter entendido as idéias de nossos pais. Mas não foi escolha minha, Sirius. O sangue sempre foi mais forte do que eu.

-Ótimo, vá morar com os leões, os trouxas, ou a ralé que for – respondi de forma venenosa. – A propósito, Severus tem uma _teoria_ interessante sobre aquele seu amigo Lupin. Agora compactua com lobisomens, também?

Você veio para cima de mim com raiva, Sirius, e eu tive que sorrir. Por alguns segundos eu vi o brilho da fúria e da impetuosidade dos Black nos seus olhos, antes de cairmos no chão nos socando, as varinhas completamente esquecidas.

-Você não ouse falar dele, seu filh-

-Filho da puta? Era isso que você ia dizer? – revidei, a fúria crescendo em mim também. – É o que você sempre diz, não é? – estávamos muito próximos, você me chutando enquanto eu tentava te socar, caídos no chão. – Muito mais fácil me xingar do que tentar entender, não é?

-Não há nada para entender, Regulus – e você me empurrou para longe, até que acabássemos sentados no chão do meu quarto, respirações ofegantes e vestes esticadas e amassadas por conta da briga. – Você não passa de uma criança. Um fantoche nas mãos desses idiotas que você recebe de braços abertos.

Me levantei, e você fez o mesmo.

-No fundo, a gente talvez nunca tenha se dado bem – você disse, e eu podia (e ainda posso, quando me lembro disso) sentir a mentira nas suas palavras, ainda que camufladas por um tom que beirava a esperança. Você, mais do que ninguém, se lembra de como era antes de crescermos. De quando dormíamos na cama um do outro ou passávamos a noite conversando e sonhando com o dia em que compraríamos nossas varinhas. – E... e agora, isso não vai mudar. Eu lamento.

Você se voltou para a porta e a abriu, e quando ia saindo se virou para me olhar. Eu tinha muitas palavras na garganta, mas todas elas morreram enquanto a gente se olhava.

-E você briga como uma mulherzinha – você disse, com um sorriso irritante.

Ri com escárnio.

-Me desculpe se eu não tenho prática nessas lutas porcas de trouxas.

Você parecia prestes a dizer alguma coisa, mas então me olhou uma última vez e fechou a porta, o adeus preso na garganta de nós dois.

[...]

Assim que você se foi, crescer ficou um pouco mais fácil para mim. Mesmo esbarrando com você na escola, não tinha você em casa nem ouvia seu nome com frequência para me trazer à tona as lembranças da nossa infância. Sempre me disseram que eu deveria esquecer o passado e deixar de ser tão, oh, tão malditamente rancoroso, mas eu não consigo. Sou inteiramente um Black, afinal, e sei que no fundo você também tem as suas próprias mágoas.

Mas eu cresci. Deixei de ser aquele garotinho pequeno e parecido com você que seguia tudo o que nossos pais diziam mesmo ouvindo as suas idéias, para me tornar um garoto e então um homem que não, oh, não, que não seguiria o irmão mais velho como um ídolo. Eu agora tinha o Lorde das Trevas para seguir, alguém que acreditava nas mesmas coisas que eu e que, como num gesto de ironia, você combatia com tanto afinco.

Não vou me preocupar em contar em detalhes como meu ingresso no exército do Lorde das Trevas aconteceu. Esse era, na verdade, o destino mais digno e honrado para um _Black de verdade_ – a nobre tarefa da expurgação dessa ralé trouxa e mestiça do nosso mundo. Acredito que você tenha descoberto isso na batalha perto da casa dos Prewett, quando me encarou abertamente de olhos arregalados por uns dois minutos. Acredite, se eu quisesse tê-lo matado naquele dia, eu facilmente o teria feito.

Mas eu não o fiz, obviamente. A pergunta sobre isso me persegue até hoje, e eu tento respondê-la argumentando que você, simplesmente e seguramente não por vontade própria, tem o meu sangue. Sangue esse que sempre, sempre foi mais forte do que eu.

Mas, por favor, não me tome como um bom irmão que escolheu um caminho errado e que no fundo ainda gosta de você. Em nenhum momento deixei de acreditar no Lorde das Trevas, e gosto de você menos do que você acredita ou gosta de mim.

Uma prova disso – tanto para mim quanto para você – é que eu _não_ vou contar como descobri o maior segredo do Lorde das Trevas, nem qual é. Oh, eu descobri. Com isso eu poderia ter ousado chantageá-lo, ou ficado quieto em respeito às nobres decisões e planos do meu mestre. Mas algo dentro de mim aflorou – algo que sempre esteve dentro de você – e eu decidi fazer as coisas de forma, uh, diferente.

Você sabe o que acontece com os desertores. Nesse exato momento, sentado na escrivaninha perto da janela do meu quarto, vejo comensais da morte se aproximando. Oh, reconheço Nott e Goyle. Engraçado, jogamos pôquer ainda na semana passada, mas tenho certeza de que eles não vieram para cá pedindo revanche.

Eu poderia fugir, é claro, mas para onde? Não, eu não procuraria abrigo ou proteção junto a essa sua Ordem imunda em troca do que descobri – tudo está muito mais seguro nas mãos de Monstro, que eu sei que prontamente se recusará a responder suas perguntas. Nem tente. Sem falar que meu orgulho nunca permitiria.

E, honestamente, não tenho mais para quê viver. Não nasci preparado para essa guerra e, se me permite dizer, você também não, por mais que acredite no contrário.

Estou escrevendo isso para você, Sirius, porque sei que assim que ler sobre a minha morte nos jornais vai ter que vir para cá. Talvez por tristeza – sinta o sarcasmo – ou por velhas recordações. Ou até para tomar a casa antes que a querida Bella o faça, você sabe que ela seria a herdeira depois de você.

E eu sei que você virá ao meu quarto, e então vai encontrar esse pedaço de pergaminho que eu deixarei sob o tinteiro. Quero que saiba que já escrevi várias versões das palavras acima, com algumas variações, ao longo de todos esses anos. Por vezes saí do meu quarto, prestes a empurrar o pergaminho por debaixo da sua porta, ou então estive à beira de gritar tudo isso na sua cara. Mas a vergonha, o arrependimento antecipado e o orgulho nunca me deixaram fazê-lo.

Então, deixo essas palavras com você agora, porque – como Nott anuncia batendo na porta lá em baixo – não terei tempo de sentir vergonha ou me arrepender quando morrer. Elas foram escritas pelo amor estranho que há entre nós. Regado a ódio e um pouco de tormenta, é verdade, mas ainda assim amor. Somos irmãos de sangue, afinal.

Regulus Black.

P.S.: Na verdade, quando paro para pensar, eu gostaria de ver você, agora, antes que finalmente entrem aqui. Eu gostaria de vê-lo não por malditas razões sentimentais, mas apenas para chacoalhar seus ombros e gritar na sua cara que eu não era como eles. Principalmente no fim de tudo, eu sempre fui _como você._


End file.
